


Julian x Wales sentences

by ButterflyKnight



Category: Beyblade, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: M/M, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyKnight/pseuds/ButterflyKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some little sentences about the Julian and Wales, since I didn't saw a fic about them until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julian x Wales sentences

**Julian/Wales: Various sentences**

**1)Prey**

The first time Wales battled Julian, he was defeated. But for some reason, Julian was interested with his battle style. Even his loss reaction got his attention. Wales, despite losing in a very predicable way, felt a strange feeling that Julian was looking at him like he was a predator searching for his prey.

**2)Photos**

Taking photos wasn't a a thing Julian liked a lot, but because of his family reputation, this couldn't be avoided. Because of that, Wales always controled the photographers whom approached of him. Sometimes the englishman recall photos which were taken without his autorization, but Wales didn't destroyed the photos; he keep them in a secret file filled with poems.

**3)Sweets**

Sometimes, Julian proves some sweets that Wales does. He wasn't very fond of sweets, but for some reason, Wales' sweets has some extra sweetness that other food didn't have and thus, making them strange, but delicious difference.

**4) Rain**

Hearing the rain's noise in the night is a very pleasing thing, especially if you are in the bedroom in the night. Wales felt out in sleep and don't even felt Julian's hands through his hair.

**5)Mess**

The Konzern family is the most powerful family, but they are messed up like a those leds used in Christmas trees before putting them in holidays, though Wales while talking with one Julian's cousin. The Konzern heir, meanwhile, tried to pretend that he was jealous, but failed. Somehow he didn't liked to see Wales talking with that cousin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, and this was the first chapter. Had a long time editing it. But is going to have more! Liked it? Send me some reviews to me!


End file.
